Father
by cluts808
Summary: When Belle dies in childbrith the cruse is placed on Vincent again. But this time it is a Father's love that is needed.
1. Chapter 1

King Vincent was pacing back and forth on the carpet outside his bedchamber. In which his wife, Belle, was giving birth to his children. At every sound that came from in the room he would jump, he had been restrained by many of the castle guards. The screams now issued by Belle were becoming louder and more frequent.

Vincent was growing more and more concerned by every minute that passed Belle, had gone into labour shortly after diner the night before. It was now over twenty-four hours since she had gone into labour and no one in the castle has slept during that time.

It happened very quickly the first of Babies cries came loud and pure running though the castle halls. Then only a few minutes later another cry erupted from the chamber and the second of his children were born. Vincent expected that that was going to be that but then another pure cry entered the castle his third and final child had been born.

After what seemed like an age Mrs. Potts exited the room her expression was one of happiness which had been crushed so quickly, Vincent didn't what to think was it his wife or his children.

"Master…" her voice which usually was full confidence was quiet a little more than a whisper.

"What is it, is Belle or the babies…" his voice was full of concern the servants nearby feared that the Master would have to been restrained again.

"The babies are fine all three of them…"

"Three…" Vincent irrupted sounding more than a little shocked.

"Yes, Master two girls and a boy." She allowed herself a sad smile as she told the Master the good news.

"And Belle?" said Vincent suddenly remembering the bad news.

Mrs. Potts let out a sigh she couldn't believe that he was telling him this again she remembered the first time she had done this. The Prince was little more than baby himself it was such a tragic time the young Prince bottled up all his anger which lead to him becoming the beast.

"Belle, she isn't going to make, I'm so sorry…Master she wants to see, say goodbye."

Vincent couldn't believe his ears his wife, his beauty was dying. But he had to be strong for Belle he had to say goodbye.

As he entered the chamber. There she was lying on her bed she looked so weak, so frail, so in need of help.

"Vincent…"

"Belle… You shouldn't die it should be me…"

"Vincent… listen to me what done is done, my only regret is that I will never see them grow. We have to think for are children now. They need names."

"Belle how can you be so clam… aren't you scared?"

"Of course I'm scared, how couldn't I be. Now for the boy I was thinking Jonathan." She gave a small smile "and the fair haired girl I was thinking Willow she looks like one strong, tall and weeping." She couldn't stop it she was crying the tears streaming down her fevered checks. "And the little, little girl Rose she so valuable she is so tiny." She was fully crying now "Look at them Vincent just look at them!"

Vincent looked at his children so small the cubby faces poking out of the blankets they were so beautiful.

Vincent only the noticed that Mrs. Potts was in the room she must of heard all of it.

"Mrs. Potts you need to rest I'll call you if I need you."

"Yes Master." She answered quickly.

Vincent sat down next to the bed Belle's breath was coming in rasps now it wouldn't be longer now.

"I… Love… you Vincent…" she wheezed in what seemed her mostly painful breaths.

"I love you too Belle." Vincent whispered as his wife's chest rise for the last time.

In the silence that followed Vincent just stared and then got up very slowly and left the room. Cogsworth and Lumire realized that it was all over a love had ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this story is something which I've had in my head for over a year. **

**There are a few things need to now;**

**In this world there is no freach revelation.**

**There is a made up country called Anamantan.**

**The will be a romance.**

**There are sreval new charters.**

**This chapter is set about three years after the end of the film.**

**Thanks for all reviews; my mistakes need to be noted as I often can't see any of them.**

**I don't own anything (too Bad)**

"It's over, Belle is gone." Said Lumire his voice a dull tone of what was very different form his voice only a thing short hours ago.

"Where are the children?" asked Victoria.

Victoria was Belle's best friend she had arrived on the night of a violent storm two years ago cradling her infant son in her chest. Only one person new of her true identity and that person was no more. She had escaped from Anamantan during it's revelation. Victoria was a tall woman with long red which reached down to her waist and bright sliver eyes, her son Patrick had also inherited these traits.

"Their still in the bed chamber for all I know." Answered Mrs. Potts. "Why do you need to know?"

"I was going to be the Nanny remember."

"Oh yes" answered Mrs. Potts, "Oh no," she raises her hand to her forehead, "What will I tell Chip?"

The downfall of King Vincent had begun.

His refused to leave the west wing destroying the whole room expect for three things; a painting of Belle, the enchanted mirror and the bell jar that contained the remains of the rose. The kingdom fell once again into the hands of the stewards which had cared for the kingdom while he was in his beast form.

His refused to see his children blaming himself for Belle's death. He wished for his life to end on sreval occasions the servants found him lying on the floor in a pool of his blood.

On the night of the third anniversary of Belle's death. He was visited once more by the Enchantress that had placed the cruse on him all those years ago.

"_Vincent…"_ she whispered into the silence

"What do you want… to torture me any more, because I don't care!" he cried.

"_Do you think that I am here by choice!!!?" _sated the Enchantress.

"What?"

"_I am here as you need to learn another lesson."_

"I don't care for anything!!"

"_What about your children!!"_

"They'd be better of without me!"

"_No they wouldn't. That's why Vincent I cruse you once more into your beastly from. Once again the rose shall be your time marker. You have fifteen years to prove your love to one of children if not you shall be doomed to remain a beast forever."_

And with that Vincent became once again transformed into a beast.

It wasn't to the morning that he was discovered by Mrs. Potts.

**sorry it's a short chapter!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hi I've been going crazy with coursework**

**Anyway I've managed to keep reading and recently read two very good versions of beauty and the beast. Beauty by ****Robin**** McKinley and beastly by Alex Finn (this one is going to be a film only downside about the film is some of the cast Vanessa Hudgens and Mary-Kate Olsen come on really the must be better actors!!!) read them their fantastic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now let's start.**

Many years past though Vincent continued to refuse to see his children, he did not forget them. He never saw them in person but he'd seen them, the mirror allowed him to see his children, but only for a short time for even looking at them was painful.

He watched as they grow. He saw as Jonathan reach the cusp of man hunt, he was a mixture of his Father and Mother with her dark brown locks and eyes to match, but he had his Father's strong jaw and build, he was kind but stubborn like his parents. Willow grew into a beauty she was a feminine version of her Father with his fair locks, but her Mother's eyes. She was taller than her Mother had been but equally as kind but there was an air of sadness about almost as if she was weeping. Rose well she was still so smallest yet she had her Mother's looks in all expect the eyes which were her Father's eyes in such replica, she was her Father in more ways in one she had stubborn streak and her Father's hot temper to match.

And she dear readers in the heroine of this tale….

**Sorry got to end it there let it carry on in the next chapter. Don't worry the chapters will get longer.**

**Cluts808 out…. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again thanks for the reviews keep reviewing. Now I'm great at story begins and ends but middles not so much so be prepared for a little bit of a disjointed story sorry ******

**Now let's begin…**

Rose was riding her great chestnut horse the wind running though her brown hair whipping it in the air behind her. She pulled ahead of her fellow rider the sunrise was so close she could smell it. She had reached the top of the hill and pulled her horse to stop. She jumped down just as fellow rider joined and also dismounted.

"Rose must you always, make it a race?" said the male voice.

Rose turned to face in to the sliver eyes of Patrick, he had grow a lot since the day of Rose's birth he was now taller than Jonathan and many of the servants with broad shoulders and long toned limbs.

"Because you always lose!" she musical laugh.

He laughed as well as he pulled her in to a passionate kiss. When he broke it he looking down at her deep eyes he just couldn't help smiling.

"Why do you have to go?" she asked, still warm in his arms.

"Someone has to, now come we need to get back before someone notices your missing."

"Must we."

"Yes, Rose we must." As he stroked her beautiful brown locks. It was only then that the broke the hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Rose had got home, dressed and looking overly presentably she was already late for breakfast. She raced down to the dinning room, no one would mind she was normally late she spent most nights reading late and was often late to breakfast. She ran into to see her brother and sister sitting already with their breakfast on their plates both were reading Willow a romance novel no doubt and the newspaper for Jonathan.

"Rose, you were with Patrick again weren't you" said Willow in a parentally tone.

"So, wait how did you know!"

"I went into your room to wake you and not only did I find you gone but I also found this." She said holding up a book to castle plans.

"Give that to me" Rose shouted as Willow exploited her height by placing her arm up so as high as Rose could reach she could not get it. At that moment Jonathan grabbed the plans and handed them back to Rose.

"Rose you know we shouldn't go anyway the west wing."

"I know." Rose said quietly.

"Then why are you doing this!" Willow pleaded.

"Because I want to know. And please stop acting like you're my parents. Because your not you're my brother and sister and the same age as me!!"

"We know Rose it just that it's that their Father's quarters and we have been told never to go there!"

"What does he care? He's never here, just face you the fact he doesn't love us!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent placed the mirror down, he couldn't watch any more. Rose hated him. And it was his fault; he should be sitting at that table telling Rose how much he loved her, all three of them.

It would only be a matter of time before he was to left to this form for entirety.

"Oh, Belle this is all my fault." He said staring at her portrait her big brown eyes staring down at him.

Perhaps it is time to tell them. He mused, no they never buy it they'd run and scream, maybe even try and kill him.

Oh how wrong he was…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey everyone thanks for the reviews –**

**xJadeRainx****- thanks for the support.**

**So I have my the past 2 mocks this week so I can't do too much.**

Rose wondered though the halls of the castle, as she had done many times before, and she came to the place where she always came. The doors to a place she had never been before. The west wing

Now or never thought Rose she had to know. It was dead of night the only time that she could do this. Rose genteelly opened on of the high doors and steeped inside.

The room was a wreck there was nothing it was completely destroyed. Why the hell would ban then from here. Then she heard them.

"Master, you cannot carry on like zis." Said the heavily accented voice of Lumire.

"They will work it out soon," said Cogsworth

"The is so much of Belle, they will eventually work it out." Said the grandmotherly voice of Mrs. Potts.

"I Know, believe me I know." A deep voice she didn't recognized answered. "Could you please now, I like to be alone."

"Yes, sir" the three answered at once.

Rose jumped behind one of the massive doors, hoping that one of them would see her. She was successful they didn't see her but…

"You can come out now," the dark voice said.

Rose stepped out ready to prepared for almost anything.

Apart from the thing she was about to see….

**Sorry it's a short chapter, I mean come on I'm way too busy so I need to take only a few short chapters. Coming up next finally Vincent will meet on of his children!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey so mocks are over and I'm so tired. Anyway I think the story moving to fast please tell me.**

He truly was terrifying. Ten feet tall, back hunched over a small table. His massive arms placed on the table. His body was covered with dark fur. Sharp teeth curved out of a under bite, horns craved their way out of his skull. But the more Rose looked at him the less dangerous he seemed. The fur that covered his body was streaked with grey. Though he was a beast he was dressed in a man's fine breeches and linen shirt, a purple velvet cape covered his back. And his eyes were the strangest of all a pure blue colour which were so sad, Rose could have swore if it wasn't for that face she was looking at her own eyes.

"Hello," said the Beast quietly. Rose couldn't look away from those eyes, her eyes. Only her father was meant to have blue eyes like her.

Father…

He couldn't be she thought. But more she thought this. The more likely it seemed, these were _his _quarters, they called him _master_ and he had _her _eyes.

"Your not." She breathed.

The Beast gave a small smile, and then looked down at the bell jar which contained the withering rose. He pressed on "I wish, I wasn't what I am. Rose but yes I am your Father."

At this point Rose's anger rose to exploding point and her Father's side shone though.

"What do you mean, you wish you weren't?" she screamed. "Do you not love us? Do you blame us? Do you never born? Do you hate us? Do…you hate me?" She collapsed into a ball of tears sobbing. She believed his words, he was her father. But she wouldn't have cared what he looked like she loved him, he was her father how she couldn't not love him. And he hated her.

Vincent looked at his daughter, god how much he loved her she was so like Belle. She loved him, yet he knew what he was and he doubted he'd ever break this cruse. How could he prove his love to her or any of them?

She was still sobbing into her knees, Vincent bent down to her and placed one of his giant clawed fingers under her chin lifted her eyes to his identical ones.

"Rose, of course I love you, Willow and Jonathan." He answered truthfully.

"Then why aren't you with us?" she sobbed.

"It's a long story," Vincent let out a small smile when he saw Rose's eyes light up with interest.

"Tell me." She asked sounding much like a small child.

"Do you know the tale of La Belle et La Bête?"

**Yeah its short I know. But hay they finally met I had to let Rose break down. My description sucks but I can picture this in my mind. Also I figured that Vincent would be so much more human than Beast.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just a little three chapter thingy which basically retells the BATB story from the beast's point of view. See if you recognize the first bit and the dialogue .**

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. _

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year_** (I'm going that 21****st**** year means 21****st**** birthday it is the simplest theory to go by)**_. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

_Ten years past and the beast became more like the animal. He no longer used his name but was simply the beast. He only dressed in breeches and a dark clock, but he knew in time even them he would disregard in time. He hated any image of what he had become destroyed all the mirrors in the castle expect for the mirror which was given to him by the enchantress. He watched as the village outside the wood continued with life forgetting their once cruel ruler. Then one day, completely out of the blue the beast's world changed…_

_A man entered the castle unknown to the beast, his servants happy to have someone to serve besides their cruel master joyfully welcomed the man. The beast still selfish inside grow jealous and lashed out at the man throwing him in the dungeons for trespassing. Before he retreated once more to the safety of the west wing. _

_Time passed, how long the beast didn't know, it could have been he did not know but he saw a horse enter the castle grounds being ridden by a cloaked figure. The rider was by far as most likely some relation to the rider. He watched for a minute as the rider dismounted, the Beast held back a gasp he saw the rider was a woman, he thought for a moment that if he could make her love him he could break this darned cruse. _

_He watched as she walked through the castle calling "Papa" out. She managed to find her way to the dungeons and to her father. He watched as her father tried to get to leave but she refused to leave, it was then that he pulled them apart scaring the poor girl._

"_Who's there? Who are you?" the poor girl was terrified as she asked this question into the dark.  
"The master of this castle." He answered in a gruff tone.  
"I've come for my father. Please, let him out! Can't you see? He's sick!" She was the strong woman the beast could see it now in the anger of her voice, he would not that slip.  
"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" he shouted, not shouted roared.  
"But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!" the Beast knew even then that she was the not the type of woman to beg, but he couldn't let her see this.  
"There's nothing you can do! He's my prisoner." He answered harshly.  
"Oh there must be some way I can... wait! Take me instead." She begged he couldn't ignore this it was a chance, his only chance to break this cruse, the rose had already begun to wilt.  
"You! You would take his place?" he asked her couldn't believe his eyes this beautiful woman would exchange her life for her father's.  
"Belle, no! You don't know what you're doing!" Her father tried to argue but the girl, Belle, the beast now thought didn't listen.  
"If I did, would you let him go?" she said with some strength in her words.  
"Yes. But you must promise to stay here forever." The Beast added harshly.  
"Come into the light." Her question was innocent enough and the Beast did as she said. He watched as her eyes widened as she took in his terrible forum. She gasped out and looked away as to her he was the body of evil himself.  
"No, Belle! I won't let you do this!" Her Father tried to protest once more but to no avail. She looked at him once more having made her decision.  
"You have my word." She said to his terrible face.  
"Done!" He roared grabbing the old man from his cell before leaving the girl, Belle to her fate…_

**AN; Long time coming, I have my excuses, **

**One) It's Christmas**

**Two) Coursework**

**Three) Doctor Who (I slightly crazy about it and still recovering from last night)**

**Four) Sims2 (I addicted)**

**Five) My YouTube vids have taken up some of my time (Check me out I'm under the same name!**

**Hopefully another update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; so I should of really of updated this ages ago but I've been just too busy.**

**Well I'm updating now.**

_The Beast throw the old man into the carriage which stepped up on to it legs running in the direction of the village. The Beast looked up to the tower and saw the girl sobbing out of the widow, what was her name again? Belle that was it, it suited her well she was very beautiful the Beast admitted to himself. He walked up to the castle towards the dungeon Lumire stopped him on his way upstairs._

"_Master?" Lumire questioned innocently._

"_What!" The Beast said angrily._

"_Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room_." _The Beast growled him and Lumire changed his mind. "Then again maybe not."_

_The Beast walked in to the dungeon and looked at the crying figure at the widow of the prison cell. She was beautiful her form curving gently over the windowsill. Her eyes still wide with fear as she turned to him._

"_I didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye."_ _She said though her tears. The Beast realized for a moment that he must human deep down for he felt sorry for this girl in his prison. _

"_I'll show you to your room." Remembering Lumire's earlier comment about giving her a better room._

_The girl looked surprised for a moment before speaking, "My room?" she indicated the cell. "But I thought…"_

"_You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?" The Beast said annoyed. _

"_No," said the girl, Belle scared._

"_Then follow me" The Beast said curtly to the girl and she followed him. The Beast grabbed Lumire and lead her down the stairs. The castle that had once been light and beautiful with space and air. It was now dark and gloomily with gargoyles where there had been stone angels once before. The girl had fallen behind there were tears in her eyes when he looked back at be her, the guilt was still eating in him. Lumire who the Beast was holding to provide a little light down the dark hall started to whisper into his master's ear "Say something to her." He said trying to encourage the Beast to talk to her._

"_Hmm? Oh." The Beast almost didn't him. "I...um...hope you like it here. The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing."_

"_What's in the West Wing?" Belle sounded interested at the idea of something forbidden._

"_It's forbidden!" He came to an angry stop as he said that, what right was it of this girl to know why! This was his home and he was the master of it._

_The Beast opened the door to her room; it was an old room that had once belonged to an Aunt or someone like that, the Beast couldn't remember now._

"_Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you" The Beast tried to say kindly as possible._

"_Dinner—Invite here to dinner." Lumire whispered into his ear._

"_You… Will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" he said growling at the girl slamming the door not giving her chance to answer._

__

_The Beast was pacing around the fire-lit dining room on all fours, while Mrs. Potts and Lumire watched him worriedly. _

"_What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!" the Beast so impatiently as if he was still a spoiled child._

"_Oh try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day." Said the kind motherly voice of Mrs. Potts who had cared for the Beast since his mother died when he was so very young._

"_Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could the one to break the spell?" Said Lumire questionably, the Beast was no fool of course he had thought about it. How couldn't he of thought of it? The rose was dyeing and this could be his last and only chance to break the darned curse which had caused him so much pain over the last ten years._

"_Of course I have. I'm not a fool" He answered Lumire curtly._

"_Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with and--Poof!--the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!" Said Lumire full of that hope he had managed to keep throughout the last dark ten years._

"_Oh, it's not that easy, Lumire. These things take time." Said Mrs. Potts very matter of factly about love._

"_But the rose had already begun to wilt." Said Lumire saying everyone's fear of what was going to happen. The Beast remembering the beauty in the girl's big innocent hazel brown eyes and heart shaped face. He was a monster, a Beast covered in fur with no terrible claws and fangs. Whatever he might try the Beast felt, no the beast knew that he was ever to be a Beast._

"_It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so… well look at me!" He said ending on a growl of anger and self pity. Lumire and Mrs. Potts each other before either of them spoke._

"_Oh but you must help to see past all that." Said Mrs. Potts trying to relive her master from this pity that he was trapped in._

"_I don't know how." Sated the Beast._

_Mrs. Potts took it in her sense to try and improve her master's mood. "Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up; try to act like a gentleman."_

_This cause the Beast to sit up straight and try to look smart. For he could still remember the days so very long ago when the word of Mrs. Potts is what he did._

"_Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile." Said Lumire causing the Beast to give a horrid appment of a smile._

"_But don't frighten the poor girl."_

"_Impress her with your rapier wit." The Beast was starting to get confused with all the orders he was receiving."_

"_But be gentle."_

"_Shower her with compliments."_

"_But be sincere"_

"_And above all..."_

"_You must control your temper!" both Mrs. Potts and Lumire shouted together. Just then the door opened and the Beast turned his attention to the door hoping to see the beautiful Belle come into the room. But instead Cogsworth came into the room._

"_Uh, good evening." Said the clock scared. The calm in the Beast had managed to keep went in an instant. And he growled at the poor servant._

"_Well, where is she?"_

_The servant began to ramble from fear of his master. "Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she's not coming."_

"_WHAT!" The Beast roared. Before running towards the girl's room, angry that she had gone against what he had said. The servants followed best they could on their makeshift legs._

"_I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" The Beast yelled at the door, he did not expect the girl to shout back at him._

"_I'm not hungry." She said curtly from behind the door._

_The Beast tried to think of a come back and shouted at door but it came out quite weak. "You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!"_

_Lumire tried to help the Beast make sense of what the girl was saying. "Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections."_

_Cogsworth also tried to help, "Please! Attempt to be a gentleman."_

_But the Beast was already frustrated as he growled as his servants, "But she is being so...difficult!"_

_Mrs. Potts wouldn't try and let his anger get the better of him "Gently, gently." She reminded him._

"_Will you come down to dinner?" He said very dejected to the door._

"_NO!" Came from behind the door. The Beast looked at his servants for an answer of what to do next._

"_Suave. Genteel." Said Lumire trying to remind the Master of their conversation before this._

"_It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." The Beast said formally to the door trying to sound polite._

"_Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'" Cogsworth told his master to add on._

_Which the Beast added quickly to the question he asked. But it did nothing to change her answer which remained a certain no. As angry as the Beast was he had to admit she had some strength to her, but he would only note this when he would think back to this conversation in the time to come._

"_You can't stay in there forever!" The Beast roared once again at the door._

"_Yes I can!" She shouted in answer, he didn't expect that._

"_Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!!!!" He shouted at Belle, before storming off to his lair he told his servants to make sure she doesn't leave. Before he ran off in anger to the west wing, destroying things as he went. No one talk to him like that, no one! Definitely not little peasant girls! _

_He made his way though the rubbish destroying all things in his path muttering angrily to himself, "I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a...what does she want me to do--beg?" The Beast grabbed his mirror, the one mirror he hadn't destroyed, the one mirror he could bare to have near him, the mirror given to him by the enchantress. "Show me the girl" said bluntly to the mirror. The mirror melted away to show the beautiful Belle talking to Madame I her light room._

"_Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" Said Madame coming to her Master's defence but it was to no use._

"_I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!" She was still angry with him for his actions. The scene continued but the Beast put the mirror down not wanting to see any more. He knew now that brief glimpse of hope he had first felt when she arrived was to no use. He was a monster both on the outside and the inside. "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster." And as he said it another petal fell from the rose, "It's hopeless." _

_The Beast didn't know what he did next it could have been days or mere minutes to the Beast. One thing he did know was he was caught in some horrid state neither man nor animal either one he didn't feel right. He wished that he could change be man again. But there was no hope to change. He had to learn to love, and this fiery girl, no woman was his only hope. Just as he decided to change he came off the balcony to see that girl standing in the west wing her finger only mere inches from his rose his only hope. He… well he lost what little calm he had._

"_Why did you come here?" He growled._

"_I'm sorry!" Said the girl, Belle backing away in visibly in fear, thinking later of this next event the Beast would later regret his next action._

"_Do you realize what you could have done?" He shouted starting to destroy the place once again; of course the girl didn't know what she was doing she knew nothing of the curse._

"_Please, stop! No!" she said terrified trying to escape from him._

"_Get out!!!! GET OUT!!!!" The Beast screamed at the girl and she did, out of the west wing, out of the castle and into the dark danger of the forest. It was only then the Beast realised what he had done, but before he could think, he heard the wolves' howls, and her scream. _

_He ran out into the night not caring for the cold, his fur shielded him from that. The Beast saw the girl fighting off the wolves which had filled the forest since the curse, she had no chance she would surely be killed. But her beauty was so pure and scared he couldn't let her die. He roared and beat off the wolves which tried to harm the girl. He throw of the wolves and they fought back sinking their teeth into his arms, the pain was so great but he couldn't stop not until he knew the girl was safe. When the last of the wolves was chanced of the Beast turned to look at Belle who was with her hoarse, she was most likely going to go to her village. He wouldn't stop her, he couldn't of if he wanted to, he was so tried he just wanted to sleep, his world went black._

__

"Papa?" Vincent blinked back twice when he heard that word, for even though he had been all those years he had never been called it. He looked down at Rose her heart shaped face and chocolate locks it took him a minute to remind himself that it was not Belle but his daughter Rose. Carefully he began to run his massive fingers though her hair, amaze with her strength.

"What is it Rose?" He said gently to her.

"Did stay like this, even when you were married to her?" Rose asked, scared as for the story had given her some fear of a temper her Father must have.

Vincent sighed ad thought for a second, he had been Rose's age of fourteen when he was cursed and broke said curse in the last possible second at the age of twenty-one. He had lived three years with Belle as a human, and after that another fourteen as a beast. He only the realized how old he was. He knew he wasn't young but he didn't he was so much closer to forty than thirty. But he had to answer Rose's question.

"Why'd don't you just wait and see?" He said teasingly for he knew that Rose was like Belle when came to books never wanting to them down to the last moment possible. "Anyway, on with the story…"

**A/N; Can I be happy with myself for the huge chapter I've just written? **

**2400- This is my best ever, including all my one shots. And I've still got to do a lot of the film which I hope to do in one chapter!**


End file.
